City Life
by DaRkNeSS-EmBrAcEd
Summary: Tenten, a girl from the countryside steps foot into private University Konoha Eleven. She's soon swept into a whirlpool of falls, broken violins, dreadful summer jobs, robberies, and bossy mothers. Is it always THIS hard finding your happy ending? Nejiten
1. Chapter 1: I Got In!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Yay! This is my second story. It's somewhat based on Ouran High School Host Club and a Taiwanese/Chinese show called Meteor Garden.

City Life

Chapter 1: I Got Accepted!

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful little girl in a cozy little farmhouse. She liked finding things and sharing them with her friends, she loved the animals on the farm and her little cat Ohagi. She'd spend hours and hours lying in the fields daydreaming or dashing around picking apples. On rainy days you could hear the scratching of her pencil as she wrote down her adventures and on sunny days you could hear the pitter-patter of her feet as she ran through the cornfields. And just like that, day after day, month after month, year after year, the little girl in the cozy little farmhouse grew up. Her name is Tenten. And this is her story.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" Shouted now the 18 year old Tenten.

She fled out the door. Tenten ran down the long narrow path that connected the farmhouse with the main road. Her long braids flew in the wind as she ran down the main road in the direction of the little town at the end of the road. All the kids that lived on farms in her area went to school in the town. The farmers did their supply shopping there as well as pick up the mail and deliver letters and packages. Tenten was going there for such a reason also. Soon afterwards Tenten arrived town.

Tenten walked along the newly built concrete sidewalks as she arrived at the post office.

"Ohayo, Tenten," the post office lady said as Tenten entered.

"Ohayo, Mina-san," Tenten said back cheerfully.

"So how may I help you today?" Mina said sweetly.

"Mom wanted me to deliver this," Tenten answered while drawing a slightly crumpled envelope from her pocket.

"Oh, okay," Mina, said, "By the way I just remembered, I have something for you, it arrived yesterday."

Mina took the envelope from Tenten and went inside the mailroom. She came out holding a fancy looking envelope to Tenten.

"Thank you Mina-san," Tenten said, " I 'll get going now, bye!"

"No problem dear! Take care!" Mina shouted.

Tenten started her way back home. She wondered whom the letter was from. All it said on the envelope was Her name and address. Tenten wanting to know what the letter said ran home as soon as possible.

Tenten rammed through the front door, and ran into the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa what's with the rush Tenten dear?" Tenten's mother cried as Tenten almost bumped into her.

"Um sorry mom," Tenten apologized.

Tenten hastily ripped open the envelope and drew out the neatly folded piece of paper. Tenten quickly unfolded the paper and stared dumfounded at the symbol of Konoha Eleven University. Now if you didn't know, Konoha Eleven is the best university in all of the Fire Country, and the most expensive too.

'Why would Konoha Eleven University want anything from me?' Tenten thought as she proceeded to read the following:

Dear Miss Tenten,

The Konoha University staff team has been looking through the student files of every 12th grader in the Fire Country, and yours has brought great attention to us. You have exceptional grades with the average of 99.5, a clean student record, and many praises from the managers of many of the places you have worked. Because of this we would like to offer you a place in our student body as of this Fall. Your stay here with us will be fully covered for the first two semesters under full scholarship.

We hope you will accept our offer and we look forward to seeing you in the fall.

Sincerely,

Tsunade (Super Attendant)

Shizune (Principle)

And the rest of the staff.

Tenten stared at the page for ages before the message finally processed in her brain.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" Tenten's mom came screaming into the room.

"I get to go to Konoha Eleven University under full scholarship!" Tenten cheered.

"Are you joking? Cause it's not funny," Tenten's mom eyed Tenten suspiciously.

"It's true mom! Every word I say is true! If you don't believe me, read the letter yourself," Tenten confessed handing the letter to her mom.

Tenten watched as her mom's eyes skimmed through the page. Once the lady finished the letter she stared at Tenten in silence before crying out "Tenten, I'm so proud of you!" Tenten's mom went over and embraced Tenten lovingly.

"Thanks mom," Tenten said embracing her mom back.

As Tenten sat on her bed at night, she read the letter times and times again. She wondered what sort of people she might meet, and what the big city looked like. Her mom had told her many stories what the big city since she was from one herself. Tenten had always wanted to go to one herself and she couldn't wait till the end of summer. Glancing at the clock, Tenten saw that it was way past the time she usually went to sleep. Tenten crawled under the blankets, and turned off the lamp. Her cat Ohagi crawled up beside her and purred softly.

" I can't believe I get to go to the most famous and expensive university in all of Fire country can you?" was the last thing Tenten mumbled while petting Ohagi before she drifted off to dreamland.

Author's Note: Sooo... what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please review. I will appreciate it very much.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving In The BIG City

Disclaimer: I don't own umm... Naruto, yeah.

Author's Note: Hi! Dis is the second chapter of my story.

City Life

Chapter 2: Arriving in the BIG City

The summer months passed as slowly as ever but at last it was here! The day that Tenten was waiting for, it was the last day of summer vacation and it's going to be Tenten's first day on a plane. Yes, by tomorrow, Tenten would be entering the grand halls of Konoha Eleven University. Tenten bubbled with excitement as she checked her packs at the front door one last time. Tenten's mom appeared behind Tenten and smiled lightly.

"Hey mom," Tenten greeted.

Tenten's mom came over and embraced Tenten tightly, "Oh. I still can't believe you're going off to University in Konoha! Oh I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom," Tenten replied while embracing her mom back, "I'll miss you."

"I know, now go on or you're going to be late for your flight. Have fun in Konoha!" Tenten's mom said trying to be cheerful.

"Alright, Bye mom," Tenten drew her arms back and she picked up her luggage bags. She gave her mom one last smile and walked out the door.

Just as Tenten walked up the dirt path, her cab pulled by the road. Tenten went in the back seat and waved back to her mom as the cab drove off.

_(On board the plane 8 hours later)  
_

"The plane has safely landed, please gather your belongings and prepare to leave the plane."

Tenten looked around her and gathered her things. She stood up and joined the huge line of people waiting to get off.

_(In the airport)_

"Wow! So huge!" Tenten awed in astonishment as she stood in the middle of the airport not knowing where to go.

"Passengers of flight 88 please go to section D to retrieve your luggage."

Tenten's chocolate brown eyes scanned the airport looking for the sign indicating section D. Having no success until she spotted a familiar face from the plane and decided to follow him. It turned out to be quite the good idea; the guy seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Tenten watched the steady movement of the conveyor belt as she waited for her luggage, not really paying attention, until she found out her luggage was reaching the end of the conveyor belt, not wanting to wait another hour or so for her luggage to appear again, she dashed towards it and tried to pull it off, but her suitcase bumped into one beside it and both came tumbling down on her and Tenten was stuck underneath a pile of suitcases.

"God, this is heavy," Tenten mumbled under her breathe trying to push the heavy suitcases off her small frame.

No success, Tenten was terribly stuck. Tenten felt the heavy weight leave her body as she looked up trying to figure out who did that. Her chocolate brown eyes met with a pair of white pearls. It was the same guy that Tenten had followed to section D. He had long dark hair tied into a loose ponytail and Tenten simply couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"So do you want to get up or not," Tenten's stare was broken by his absolutely gorgeous voice.

"Yeah," Tenten said lightly and placed her hand in his, "Thanks."

The mystery guy pulled Tenten up lightly and Tenten blushed lightly.

"Ni-san! We're leaving come on!"

The guy turned his head and Tenten looked in the direction his eyes led to. A girl about 13 years old stood there waving frantically, she looked quite similar to the mystery guy. The mystery guy looked back at Tenten and nodded as if saying 'I'll leave the rest to you' and he went over to his own suitcase and walked in the direction of the girl.

Tenten stood there dumbfounded before she registered the information that she hadn't even asked for his name.

"Wait!" Tenten cried running after him," I don't know your name yet!"

The mystery boy turned his head slightly but didn't seem to see Tenten. Just then he turned a sharp corner, and as Tenten followed she lost any trace of him in the bustling crowd. Tenten then dejectedly turned back, took her suitcase and proceeded to call herself a cab.

_(Later that night)_

Tenten looked around her newly assigned dorm room. She had already unpacked everything and couldn't wait for school to start tomorrow. She looked at the schedule and school report in hand. Not at all interested, she flung them on her bed. The report flew open and a photo caught her eye. The photo was of a boy that looked ever do familiar to the one that had helped her in the airport.

Beside the picture read:

"Hyuuga Neji: Honor Role student of last year." It then continued to describe what wonderful accomplishments Neji has accomplished.

'Neji,' Tenten thought, 'I must remember that, who knows, I might see him around campus. I really have to thank him properly.' Tenten looked at the photo one more time, 'He's quite handsome, has a gorgeous smile too, and the most alluring eyes…"

Tenten continued her daydream as she collapsed onto the soft bed. 'Tomorrow is gonna be the best day ever' Tenten thought as she fell into a deep, dreamy slumber. You have to have your beauty sleep on the day before school, ya know.

Author's Note: YAY!!! Finished second chapter!!! Anyways, I hope you like it, yes I am going to continue the other story but I think I'll focus on this one a bit more since I already have th whole plot planned out. Anyways, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Third chap. Enjoy.

City Life

Chapter 3: First Impressions

The schoolyard was unbelievably quiet as Tenten slipped in through the front gates. Thinking that she was probably early, she strolled around mindlessly enjoying the sight of the flowers. Suddenly there was a huge clanking noise. Tenten turned her head and saw someone walking towards her. Thinking that he was a student who thought he was late for class, Tenten waved.

"Hey there, I'm Tenten! Oh, and don't worry your not late for class, it hasn't even begun yet."

The guy walked closer and Tenten found out he was a middle-aged man.

"Oi you, what are you doing here? Trying to escape class? You do know you could get suspended for not being on time, especially on the first day. And watch your manners," the man scowled at Tenten.

Tenten stared at him for a second before she lifted her hand to look at her watch. Uh-oh… Tenten was definitely late for class. She stared at the man for a second before she dashed off in the speed of light towards the school building. Tenten had learned that first impressions were very important and being late on your first day definitely wasn't going to make a good first impression.

As Tenten swung open the front door and thundered in, she bumped right into somebody in the front foyer and sent both of them crashing down. Tenten quickly sat up and held her throbbing head with her hand. Tenten looked up at the person she bumped into and her eyes stopped at her name tag:

"Tsunade,

Super Attendant"

UH-OH…….

"I'm soo sorry!" Tenten cried as she hurried over to try and help her up.

"Why are you still wandering around the school? And who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Um… I'm Tenten and I kinda got the schedule messed up so I'm late," Tenten looked at her feet.

"Tenten, Tenten," Tsunade repeated her name a few times, "you're the one who got the scholarship right?"

"Yes"

"Well, you do know that there are strong consequences for coming late, and if this continues, you might even lose you're scholarship right?" Tsunade said seriously.

"Yes, and I promise this will never happened again."

"Well I certainly do hope that you keep your promises," Tsunade walked past Tenten, she then suddenly stopped and turned around, "And next time, watch where you're going." With that, Tsunade walked off.

Bumping into the super attendant on your first day definitely wasn't going to make a good first impression.

_(In front of Tenten's classroom)_

Tenten stared at the closed door immensely. This door indeed led to the classroom of her first class.

'Okay I can do this,' Tenten thought in her head, her hand reached for the doorknob, just as the door burst open and she came to face with a guy , a guy known as none other but Hyuuga Neji.

"H-hi," Tenten stuttered.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"You don't remember? You helped me yesterday at the airport, with the heavy suitcases," Tenten involuntarily started looking at her feet.

"Oh, and you came here and disturbed my class just to tell me that?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, this is my first class."

"You're late," Neji said stating the obvious.

"Are you the professor?" Tenten asked.

"No, I'm just filling in for him since my class isn't so important," Neji said monotonously.

"Oh and thanks for helping me," Tenten said as Neji stepped aside to let her in.

"Whatever," Neji mumbled as Tenten walked passed him.

Tenten felt very awkward as she walked down the aisle trying to find an empty seat. Everyone looked at her weirdly. Her pace fastened and she felt like sinking right into her shoes or disappearing. And as if the heavens just had to make her life worst, she stepped on her shoelace, tripped, and fell flat on her face. The room roared with laughter.

"I sure hope first class passes quickly," Tenten though desperately.

That fall definitely didn't improve Tenten's first impression by any chance.

_(In the cafeteria at lunch)_

Tenten plopped herself down on a chair and sighed deeply. Finally it was lunch. She reached into her bag and drew out her bento. Just as Tenten had her chopsticks in hand and was ready to eat, she heard a noise in the halls. Being the curious little girl she is, she just had to go and find out what it was.

Tenten followed the racket down the halls, just as she turned a corner; someone threw something at some kid in front of her. Thinking it would hit the person, she didn't really pay attention. Bad idea, because the person in front ducked and what appeared to be a blob of ketchup landed right on the middle of Tenten's shirt. People around her started laughing… again. Tenten pushed through the crowd and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Curiosity didn't just kill the cat; it also killed Tenten's first impression.

Tenten unknowingly managed to get through the rest of the day with a huge ketchup stained shirt. But finally, it was the end of the day.

Tenten walked around mindlessly holding her books close to her chest trying to hide the ketchup stain. Suddenly, she saw Hyuuga Neji standing there mindlessly staring out into the distance, and he was alone too.

'This is a perfect chance for me to thank him properly' Tenten thought while gathering up her courage.

Taking a deep breath Tenten ran up to him.

"Hey," Tenten greeted.

"Oh, um, yeah," Neji mumbled not really paying attention.

"Yeah, um my name is Tenten and I just wanted to thank you properly for helping me and I never got the chance to do so, so thank you for helping me at the airport, " Tenten bowed politely.

"You know, I don't like people who repeat things, you already told me that before didn't you" Neji said not even looking at Tenten.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Tenten apologized.

"I don't like people who apologize all the time either," H\Neji said.

"Yes, well…" Tenten tried saying just as Neji cut her off.

"If you're done with the thanking , you can leave, I'm busy," Neji said getting annoyed.

"Fine." Tenten turned around and left.

Tenten turned around again and saw Neji still standing there.

'Liar,' Tenten thought, 'He isn't busy at all.'

Tenten sighed deeply, turned around and left for her dorm.

'Well first impressions sure didn't go well, maybe things will get better.'

Author's Note: So… Did u like it? Please review, I'd really like some feedback and I'll answer any questions you have about the stories, oh and one more thing:

Happy Halloween!!


	4. Chapter 4: Neji and Co

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

Author's Note: Hi everyone!! I would like to specially thank Merciless Ruby for reviewing every chappie so far and SnowCharms for the creative reviews. Anyways, enjoy!

City Life

Chapter 4: Neji and Co.

_(Monday, January 10__th__, second semester)_

Tenten jerked as she heard another crash. She held onto her books tightly and leaned against the wall, not wanting to be discovered. But also being way too curious to see what was going on, she made a brave move to poke her head out the wall.

"So, are you doing it or not?" a boy with raven hair said as he pushed a short nerdy looking boy to the ground.

"But, but, I don't have it," The boy stuttered.

"Well go get it," A boy with red hair said, leaning on the wall, "and be quick."

"But, but it's a-at my house," the boy whimpered.

"Go home and get it!" a spazzy blonde boy screamed.

"But, but, my house is re-really far," the little boy shrank more and hid under his books.

"Well, start running then," the boy that Tenten knew as Neji said.

"B-but, I…" the little boy started to say when…

"Hey! What are you guys doing here!?" a teacher popped out of nowhere.

Neji turned his head lazily and returned his attention to the boy, "so are you gonna go get it or not?" Neji said ignoring the teacher.

"Hey!! Don't you dare ignore me!" the teacher screamed.

"Shut up!!!" the blonde boy screamed back to the teacher.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" Tenten could see the steam floating on top of the teacher's head.

"Whatever," the raven haired boy said turning his back to the teacher.

"So hurry up and go get it," the red haired boy said stabbing his finger in the boy's chest.

The boy quickly stood up and scrambled to the door. But since the teacher was there, he was blocked.

"So, boys, give me one good reason why I should let you guys bully him around," the teacher questioned as he walked towards Neji and his friends.

"Well, why shouldn't you? I mean, you do know who we are right?" the raven haired boy smirked deviously.

"Who can you guys be?" You're probably just a bunch of spoiled kids that only got into this University because your parents won the lottery," the teacher said casually.

The red haired boy came up to the teacher and looked at him darkly before he landed a heavy punch to the teacher's stomach. Tenten gasped at the sight.

"Since we feel so sorry for you because your guess was so wrong, we'll tell you who we are," the blonde boy smiled evilly.

"Our fathers are the one's who created this school," Neji said, "without them, you probably wouldn't be here. We go by the names, Hyuuga Neji,"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"and Sabaku no Garra. Oh yeah and next time, we won't be so kind." With that, Sasuke came over and threw the teacher on the ground. Just as he was about to land another punch, he was cut off by the screaming of a girl.

"STOP!!"

The four boys turned their heads and saw a girl with chestnut brown hair running towards them. She was indeed Tenten.

Tenten ran to the teacher and looked at the four boys, "Why are you guys doing this?"

"Cause he's being nosy," Naruto responded.

"About what? You guys torturing the poor kid over there?" Tenten looked at them with determined eyes.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I should be the one asking you that, just because you have some money in your pockets, it doesn't mean that you can just start bossing everybody around." The four boys raised their eyebrows at Tenten's incompetence.

"Pshh," Garra crossed his arms and smirked.

"You think you're so cool right? You think you're so great right? You think you're do brave that you can just randomly go around and torture people right? Well guess what, you aren't any of those things. You're just spoiled selfish brats living off your father's fame and fortune!" Tenten shouted.

"Hn," Sasuke walked towards Tenten as she slowly backed away. She accidentally tripped over her own foot and fell back.

Sasuke knelt down so he was at Tenten's level, since you're so brave, I think you won't mind taking a hit for the teacher," Sasuke smirked evilly as he raised a fist preparing to punch.

Tenten covered her face with her arms and winced as Sasuke was about to punch her. But after a while feeling no pain, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Neji beside Sasuke holding onto his fist.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Sasuke scowled at Neji, "let go!!"

What kind of wimp are you? Hitting a girl?" Neji frowned.

"You know, I kinda have to agree with him," Naruto came up and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah, come-on, forget about it, let's go," Garra said.

"Fine," Sasuke scowled as he turned around and left followed by Garra and Naruto.

Neji took a step towards Tenten and held out his hand. Tenten looked at him warily before she put her hand in Neji's and allowed him to pull her up.

"Thanks," Tenten mumbled looking at her feet.

"Hn."

"Hey Neji! Hurry up! What's taking you so long?!" Naruto shouted to Neji from down the hall.

"Coming!" Neji shouted back to Naruto before he turned his head back to face Tenten.

Neji smirked at Tenten one more time before he turned and left.

Tenten stared at him dumbfounded as she watched him walk farther and farther away from her.

Author's Note: So… how was that?? Yes I know that my chapters are somewhat short, but that's just the way I like to write. So anyways, please review!!!!! I would appreciate it very much!!


	5. Chapter 5: Different

Author's Note: HI peeps. This chapter is the longest chapter so far…go me!! Anyways, my editor Vicky (cryptogirl) reviewed my last chapter saying that I forgot to make the teacher person a girl since in the original version, I made the teacher shriek. But I shall make it clear that the teacher is most definitely a guy. Also I found out that I have been spelling Gaara's name wrong. I spelled it Garra. I feel ashamed. Anyways, thanks again Merciless Ruby and my editor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

City Life

Chapter 5: Different

_(Chi Chi Chan's Coffee Room) _

_**(Author's Note: "Chi Chi Chan was one of my friend's favorite words when she was high)**_

"You can't be serious! That's horrible!" a pink haired girl stared at Tenten, disbelievingly.

"You'd believe me if you saw it," Tenten responded adjusting her apron.

"Why would they do that?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I don't know, but one of them is somewhat and somehow different," Tenten leaned her elbows on the counter and rested her head on her palms and sighed.

_(Flashback)_

_Tenten struggled against the weight of the suitcases on top of her._

'_God! This is heavy!' Tenten thought, 'I'm so stuck.'_

_Suddenly Tenten felt the heavy weight being lifted off her her. She slowly glanced upwards and her eyes met up with two white pearls and she couldn't take her eyes off them._

"_So are you gonna get up or not?" Tenten's stare was disturbed by his gorgeous voice._

"_Oh uh, yeah," Tenten said as she put her hand in his and let him pull her up._

_(Flashback Two)_

_Tenten held her arms over her face and braced for compact. But she didn't feel any pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Neji beside Sasuke holding onto his fist._

"_Hey! What's wrong with you?" Sasuke scowled, "Let go!"_

"_What kind of a wimp are you?" Neji smirked, "Hitting a girl"_

"_You know, I kinda have to agree with him," Naruto came over and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder._

"_Yeah, come on, let's go," Gaara said._

_Sasuke growled as he turned around and left, followed by Gaara and Naruto._

_Neji stepped towards Tenten and reached out his hand. Tenten looked at him warily before she finally put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up…_

_(End of Flash back)_

"Tenten! Tenten! Stop daydreaming! There are customers here!" the pink haired girl shook Tenten.

"Huh? What? Oh hi Sakura!" Tenten said startled.

"You're hopeless!" the girl we now know as Sakura said, " Look over there, customers."

"Oh, sorry," Tenten tilted her head to the direction Sakura pointed at.

"OH CRAP!!" Tenten screamed.

The two customers that Sakura was mentioning turned their heads over to Tenten and one of them smirked as he approached the counter.

"My, my isn't this the little girl I still owe a punch to," the customer said.

"My. My isn't it bastard Sasuke," Tenten said through her clenched teeth.

"Hn. Whatever you say," Sasuke said casually.

"Wait, wait, wait! You know him?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Yeah, he was the guy that tried to punch me, the one I was telling you about" Tenten mumbled.

"What! Why are all hott guys soo mean?" Sakura screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Tenten cried.

"Sorry."

"Hn, Another rabid fangirl," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You jerk!" Sakura tried to launch a punch on Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the attack and smirked even wider. (Author's Note: Is that even possible?)

Tenten shook her head as she saw Neji sitting at a table staring out the window. Getting too tired of both Sasuke and Sakura, she made her way to the table.

"Hey," Tenten greeted.

"Hn."

"So, uhh, thanks for saving me again," Tenten sat down across from Neji.

"Hn."

"So is there anything you want to eat or drink? I mean this is a café," Tenten suggested.

"A plain dark coffee would do, I guess," Neji responded continuing his stare out the window.

"Oh, okay," Tenten stood up and went behind the counter to get that coffee Neji wanted.

Tenten could still hear Sakura arguing with Sasuke and she couldn't help but let out a little light laugh. Tenten soon realized that hot burning coffee. Was spilling out on her hands and she let out a little "Eek" and hastily grabbed for paper towels.

Tenten put the coffee down in front of Neji and sat down again.

"So umm… the weather's quite nice, don't you think" Tenten asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," Neji responded.

"Sasuke seems to hit it off quite well with Sakura don't you think?" Tenten asked motioning towards the counter where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"Hn. He's an idiot," Neji responded not taking his eyes off the view outside the window.

"You can't say that to your friend," Tenten said, "Even if he's a total bastard."

"Hn." Neji raised his cup and took a sip.

"You don't talk much do you" Tenten sighed.

"Hn."

Tenten shook her head and prepared to leave just as two more people burst through the door.

"Sasuke! We found you," One of them shouted.

"Oh, Naruto," Sasuke grunted heavily.

"Hn, this your new girlfriend or something," the other guy asked raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" Sasuke scowled.

"Hey where's Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Over there," Sasuke motioned towards Neji and Tenten.

"Oi! Neji! Come here! Sasuke's flirting with a new girl!" Naruto screamed.

"Idiots," Neji muttered under his breath.

Tenten giggled as Neji glared at her.

Gaara came over to Neji and smirked as he saw Tenten, "my…my, looks like you're busy flirting too."

'What the fuck?" Neji almost choked on his coffee. Tenten could only try to suppress the heavy blush that spread across her face.

"Hey isn't this that commoner girl that's been driving Sasuke insane every time she is mentioned. What's your name?" Naruto asked as he bound over to Neji and noticed Tenten.

"My name's Tenten," Tenten responded.

"No wonder you wouldn't let Sasuke punch her, you like her," Gaara smirked elbowing Neji.

"Shut up," Neji scowled. Tenten's blush could only get redder.

"Hey peoples," Sasuke strolled by with Sakura.

"Sasuke's here, go annoy him and leave me alone," Neji scowled at Gaara and Naruto.

"He isn't fun to annoy, "Naruto whined, "He's used to us accusing him of flirting, he flirts all the time."

Sasuke growled as Sakura smiled nervously beside him.

"Shouldn't you guys have something to do other that being here and annoying us?" We have work to do," Tenten stated.

"In case you haven's noticed, there's no customers here," Sasuke smirked, "Or maybe you're blind."

"You jerk!" Tenten screamed reaching for something to throw at Sasuke.

"Haven't you heard of the phrase 'customer's first'?" Sasuke's smirk widened.

Tenten's face reddened as she turned around and left. She walked behind the counter and started tapping her fingers on the cash machine. She reappeared from the counter moments later holding a piece of paper in her hands. She came over and slammed the piece of paper on the table.

"This is your receipt, your total is $2.00. Please pay and leave." With that Tenten turned around and left.

"Hey! Tenten!" Sakura stood up and followed her.

"Come on, let's leave," Gaara stood u "I'm bored."

"Fine," Sasuke stood up along with Naruto.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," Neji said.

"Whatever."

Neji stood up and walked to the counter. Only Sakura was there.

"Where's Tenten" Neji questioned.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen," Sakura responded.

"Hmm… this is for her," Neji took out an envelope and put it on the counter. With that Neji left.

"Oh… okay."

"So did they leave" Tenten asked as she came out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but one of them left you this," Sakura pointed to the envelope.

"Which guy" Tenten asked.

"The one with the long hair," Sakura responded, "And the white eyes."

"Oh."

Tenten ripped open the envelope and a $1000 cheque came flying out along with a two dollar coin and a note:

_-Tenten_

_The two dollars is for the coffee and the $1000_

_is for repaying you for my "friend's" behavior, today_

_and on Monday._

_-Neji._

Tenten lifted her head from the note," When did he leave?"

"A while ago, why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Thanks."

Tenten bound out the café and looked both ways on the street, but she couldn't find any trace of Neji.

'Oh well,' Tenten thought, and then she smiled to herself, 'He's definitely different from the rest of them.'

With that, she turned around and returned to the café.

But what she didn't know was that around the corner, two pairs of eyes had seen the whole scene.

Author's Note: My longest chapter yet! So how'd you like it? I'll entertain any questions if this chapter confused you. Just put questions in your reviews and I'll message you.


	6. Chapter 6: Neji Will NEVER Like You

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hi peoples!! Okay, I said that I would answer any questions asked in the reviews, but I didn't get a chance to reply to all the people who asked a question so I'll do it here:

**SnowCharms:**

Most of your question is actually answered in this chapter, but it's this Chinese thing to apologize with gifts or money. But you mostly do this if a) this person has a higher status than you, or b) if that person holds a special meaning to you. In Neji and Tenten's case, it's obviously not a) so it's b). Although I'm sure everyone knows Neji would never say so himself.

Special thanks to: My awesome friends Wenbo, Vicky, Simone and Autumn, and to Merciless Ruby.

BTW: I LOVE YOU SIMONE!!! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME THE NEJI X TENTEN PLUSHIE THINGY!!! YOU ARE THE MOST AWESOME SEAMTRESS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

City Life

Chapter 6: Neji Will NEVER Like You

Tenten walked slumply into the classroom. It was very quiet, very, very quiet. Everyone in the room seemed to be staring at her as she walked through the rows of seats. Tenten smiled nervously as she sat down beside the window. Wanting to rid of this weird feeling, Tenten waved, the class soon got back to whatever they were doing and she sighed of relief.

But Tenten had the slightest feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would go terribly wrong, and I can't argue with that.

_(Lunch Time)_

Tenten walked inside the cafeteria with her bento. Her brown eyes scanned the room searching for somewhere to sit. She found the perfect seat and bounded towards it. It was only when she sat down did she realize that she had left her backpack in her last class. She quickly started her way back to retrieve her bag.

As Tenten neared the classroom, she could hear giggling and whispering inside.

'Who would still be in there?' Tenten asked herself as she stood in front of the door.

Carefully she twisted the door knob to reveal a slight crack and peeked inside.

Her eyes widened at the sight. There hovered over her backpack reading through one of her books and Yuina and Riku, the two girls known through the campus as Hyuuga Neji's loyal worshippers, and yes they have an alter. The two of them are both spoiled rich brats with waaay too much money. Thus Tenten did what any sane person to do if they saw two people flipping through their books.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" Tenten shouted as she bound towards the two girls an snatched the book out of their hands.

Tenten then saw the row of neat printing on the front cover and her eyes widened even more, 'Tenten's Diary'

"What are you guys doing looking through my diary!?" Tenten shouted at the girls.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Yuina asked, "It's just your diary."

"JUST my DIARY!" Tenten screamed.

"Eeesh! Since you take this so seriously, how bout we take you out for lunch?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! For repaying you!" Yuina exclaimed, "so, what do you want to eat?"

'Something isn't right about this," Tenten thought, 'If they read my diary, then they should have read my comments about Neji, why are they being so nice?"

"Well…?" Riku asked tapping her foot, her patience wearing off.

"I guess I like Chinese food…" Tenten said cautiously.

"Alright! Chinese food it is!" Riku and Yuina cried happily and hooked onto Tenten's arms and dragged her along.

'Oh dear, what's going on?' Tenten asked herself.

_(At Hai Xian Wang)_

Um, when I said Chinese food, I didn't really mean this," Tenten said nervously as she sat at a fancy silk dressed table.

Let's describe the setting. Hai Xian Wang is one of the finest restaurants around that served Chinese seafood. As of right now, around Tenten, fancy waitresses and waiters wearing silk ties and pushing around fine wooden carts filled with silver cutlery, porcelain plates and specialty dishes for the tables. At the different, there were ladies dressed in silk blouses, designer business suits, leather high heels, and way too many jewels, and here sat Tenten in jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers.

'This definitely doesn't feel right,' Tenten thought.

"So, what do you want to order?" Riku asked as she looked up from the menu she was so engrossed in moments ago.

"Um, I don't know, I've never been to this place before," Tenten responded.

"You've never been here before!!" Riku and Yuina both screamed as they stared at Tenten disbelievingly.

"Well, this isn't really a place I can afford," Tenten said.

"Anyways, since you've never been here before, why don't we order everything we like to eat!" Yuina suggested as she began to randomly pick names from the menu.

Tenten could only gulp, for she doesn't know what's to come, but I do and it's nowhere near pretty.

Soon the dishes were served and the three girls began to dig in.

"So… Tenten, tell us about yourself," Riku said.

"Well, I'm not exactly the most interesting person out there," Tenten stated, "And you probably don't want to hear whatever I have to say."

"Of course we do!" Yuina exclaimed, "We've never really exchanged words with a commoner! Your life must be most interesting!"

"Well I guess I could tell you," Tenten began, "I grew up at a farm near the border of Fire Country. Our farm was just like any other; we owned animals and grew crops. I went to school at a local town high school. I graduated with highest honors and top grades so I got a scholarship and ended up here."

"You grew up on a farm?!" That must have been cool," Yuina commented.

"Since you grew up on a farm, you must like animals," Riku said, "Did you have a pet?"

"Yeah, all the animals on the farm, but other than that I had a cat named Ohagi," Tenten said.

"I know! Let's go to the zoo!" Yuina exclaimed as she called for a waiter.

"But what about afternoon classes?" Tenten asked.

"Leave that to us," Riku stated as she flipped through her bag looking for her wallet.

"But there's still so much food left!" Tenten pointed at several plates of untouched food.

"Don't worry, they don't cost much," Yuina grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her off her seat," Come on! Let's go!"

_(At Konoha Central Zoo)_

"Ooooh! Look! The gift shop!" Yuina and Riku exclaimed as they headed towards the shop.

"Umm, aren't we here to look at animals?" Tenten questioned as her eyes scanned the gift shop surroundings.

"Yeah, we are, once we finish looking around the gift shop," Riku said.

Tenten sighed as she looked outside, then looked at Riku and Yuina still engrossed in the gift shop items.

'Maybe they won't notice if I sneak out of here,' Tenten thought as she headed towards the door.

"Ahh! So refreshing!" Tenten sighed once she was outside. She tilted her eyes once more to the store window to make sure Yuina and Riku were still as engrossed in the gift shop as they were moments ago.

Tenten walked casually around the zoo until she saw both the person she wanted to see least and the person she wanted to see the most, Hyuuga Neji.

'Why do I keep running into him?' Tenten thought frustrated, 'Oh well, might as well go up to him and start a conversation, he seems bored.'

"Uh, hey! What's up?" Tenten cried cheerfully as she stood beside Neji.

"Oh, you're here, hey," Neji responded casually.

"We seem to meet each other at the weirdest places," Tenten said giggling.

"Maybe it's fate."

"Yeah maybe."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the campus? You did get in by scholarship, you've got to be extra careful," Neji asked almost worried.

"Well, Riku and Yuina said they would take care of that for me," Tenten said.

"Trusting them isn't exactly the best idea in the world," Neji responded.

"But they seem nice enough, they even treated me to lunch at a really fancy restaurant," Tenten mentioned, "Not all of your fangirls are evil minions you know."

"That's because you don't know them very well."

"Fine, be that way." Tenten said pouting.

"Hn"

"Hey, Neji," Tenten began.

"Yeah,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"The other day at the café, why'd you leave that much money? Tenten asked

"Didn't you read the note? It was for an apology."

"Yeah, but what's with the money? Is it like a rich people's thing," Tenten continued questioning, "And why do you need to apologize, you didn't offend me."

"Well it's not really a rich people thing, it's just polite to apologize with a gift and I don't know what you like so I just put in some money, as for why I apologized, it was for my so-called friends. Normally I let them deal with the mess they get into themselves, but this time, I'll make an exception. Although they definitely owe me."

"You're talking a lot more than usual, you know that?" Tenten said.

"I guess," Neji said.

"You know what, I like the way you think," Tenten said, "We should become friends."

"I guess," Neji responded.

"That's a "yes" then right?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah."

"So we are friends?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, by the way you thirsty?" Neji asked suddenly.

"A bit."

"Wait here then."

Neji suddenly bound off leaving Tenten stunned and confused. There was a funny feeling at the pit of her stomach. But Tenten just pushed it away.

"Tenten! There you are! We've been looking all over the place for you!"

Tenten turned around and saw Yuina and Riku running towards her.

"Tenten, where were you?" Yuina asked.

"I got bored in the gift shop so I slipped out," Tenten responded, "And I bumped into Hyuuga Neji and we talked a bit."

"You talked to Hyuuga Neji?" Riku made a face, "You talked to that jerk?"

"Jerk?" Tenten raised her eyebrows, "Why do you call him a jerk? Aren't you guys supposed to like him?"

"We used to like him," Yuina said, "Until we found out how much of a backstabber he was."

"Backstabber?"

"Yeah, backstabber," Riku said, "We found out from one of the other girls. Just a few days ago, more precisely last week, Neji took us out to dinner. Both of us. He was super nice. But a few days later we heard from this girl who overheard a conversation between Neji and this other girl and she told us that he said we were total bitches!"

"Really," Tenten asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, really," Yuina responded.

"And if he says those thing about us, who knows what he might say about you?" Riku suggested.

"Is he really that horrible?" Tenten asked.

"Definitely," Riku and Yuina chorused.

"And you know what's worse?" Yuina said, "His bunch of friends."

"I guess I can't argue with you there," Tenten said, " They were bossing around this poor little kid around and they ever hurt a teacher!"

"Exactly!" Riku exclaimed.

"I guess they really are no good, and I even told Neji that we were friends, now I regret it," Tenten sighed.

Tenten then heard the crashing of glass and she turn over quickly and saw standing a few feet away from her Hyuuga Neji. At his feet was a pile of broken glass and what seemed to be bubble.

Tenten hurried over to him but she felt two hands grab onto her.

"Hey Tenten don't bother with him," Riku said.

"Yeah he's a jerk remember?" Yuina said.

Tenten struggled to break free of their holds but their holds wouldn't loosen one bit. Neji soon disappeared into the crowd. That's when Riku and Yuina suddenly let go of their grasp. Tenten turned around immediately to face Riku and Yuina. She was about to say something until she saw the satisfied smirk on their faces. She suddenly knew what was going on.

"You guys did that on purpose didn't you?" Tenten screamed.

"Of course," Riku responded.

"Why?!" Tenten screamed, "Why'd you do that? Why'd you lie to me?!"

"Why wouldn't we? Why should we let you someone who doesn't even match up to one of our fingers in wealth or beauty to have the one thing we want, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Exactly," Yuina agreed, "Do you think you deserve him? Do you think he actually likes you? You must be dreaming! Neji will NEVER like you! The only reason Hyuuga Neji even bothers to talk to you is because he pities you."

"But even if it's just that, we can't allow it," Riku said.

"And now he never will talk to you because he knows that you hate him," Yuina said.

"And one more thing, we told the whole school that you think that you think Neji is totally not worth your time and that you are so full of yourself that you think the Prince of England isn't even worthy of having you as his girlfriend. So now the whole school thinks you are the biggest bitch on earth. Have fun!" with that Riku and Yuina turned around and left leaving a stunned and heartbroken Tenten standing there.

'What have I done this time?' Tenten thought desperately.

Author's Note: Oh dear! Tenten is in major trouble. What kind of mess has she gotten herself into this time? Will she pull through? Will Neji help her or make her feel even worse? You'll just have to wait and find out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions leave it in your review and I will answer it in the beginning Author's Note of the next chapter. REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7: The Fall

Author's Note: It is once again the time of year for joy and happiness… the holidays!!! Anyways, this will be the last chapter of City Life to come out before Christmas. But that's all I can say. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed. Thank you my lovely friends. And ENJOY!!!!!

One more thing for those of you who paid attention to the name of the Chinese seafood restaurant they went to last chapter, you would have noticed that it's a Chinese name. If you are interested in knowing what it means (or want to learn some Chinese) here's the translation:

The first to characters in the name _hai xian _literally translates sea/ocean delicacies, or delicacies of the ocean. This is how Chinese people refer to seafood. The second character _wang _literally translates king/ruler. So the restaurant name means Seafood King.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

City Life

Chapter 7: The Fall

'Ring… ring… ring'

Tenten sat up forcefully on her bed as she slammed her hand on the off button of her alarm clock. It's already been a month since that day at the zoo, a month of absolute hell. Neji, as expected had been avoiding her throughout the month and the whole school seemed to treat Tenten as a taboo. But for once as Tenten glanced at the calendar, she couldn't help but smile. At was Saturday, the only Saturday Tenten had for months in which she was completely free, no work, no assignments due, nothing.

With that in mind, Tenten's hand involuntarily grabbed for the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello? Sakura there?" Tenten asked.

"Oh hey! Tenten!" Sakura responded

"You busy today?" Tenten asked again.

"No."

"Kay, then, I'll meet you at the café," Tenten said.

"Sure, 10:00am?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Tenten smiled and sighed as she hung up, Sakura was the best friend ever.

_(Chi Chi Chan's Coffee Room)_

"So, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Tenten responded.

"Then what's with the gloomy face?" Sakura asked.

"The usual," Tenten sighed, "I just wish that Neji could give me a chance to apologize."

"Still avoiding you?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like you need some guidance," Sakura stated, "And I know exactly who you should see." 

"Oh, so now you're going to get me a psychologist?" Tenten asked.

"No! Just someone to help you out," Sakura said, "Come on!"

Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her out of the café.

_(Downtown Konoha)_

"So who are you taking me to see?" Tenten questioned.

"Stop asking! But I guarantee that you will like her," Sakura cried cheerfully."

"So it's a woman?" Tenten questioned.

"Yup."

"We're here!" Sakura cried out.

Tenten's eyes scanned the building in front of her. The house was painted bright neon orange with splashes of neon green paint. The door was electric blue and the window ledges were fuchsia pink.

"um, Sakura?" Tenten stared at her weirdly, "are you sure someone normal lives in here?"

"Of course! Now I wouldn't take my best friend to some psycho freak would I?" Sakura went over to knock the door.

The door flew open in a flash and a women in her mid twenties with flaming red heir appeared at the doorway, she wore a patched up gypsy skirt along with fuchsia pink leg warmers and bright yellow rain boots, she wore a brightly beaded leather vest with a sparkly lime green shirt underneath. Huge pearl earrings decorated her ears, strands of rainbow colored beads stringed around her neck and bangles of all sorts filled her tiny wrists.

"Ah! It's Sakura!" The woman cried as she came over and Sakura a tight hug.

"Hey Jia Le!" Sakura cried hugging the oddly dressed woman back, "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Yes!" I know it's been such a long time, and my, my who is this?" Jia Le pointed to Tenten.

"Oh that's my best friend Tenten," Sakura stated as she pushed Tenten towards Jia Le.

"Well, hi! It's nice to meet you," Jia Le stuck out her hand wanting Tenten to shake it, "My name is Jia Le."

"Um, I'm Tenten," Tenten said, "And it's nice to meet you, I guess."

"Well, what brings you here?" Jia Le directed her attention back to Sakura.

"I'm here for Tenten, she seems to be very troubled," Sakura said.

"Oh… well let's go inside them." Jia Le said.

Jia Le guided Sakura and Tenten to the brightly painted house. The inside of the house was no less colorful than the outside. Every single room was painted a different neon color. Jia Le led them into the living room, the bright yellow living room.

"Please sit, make yourself feel at home!" Jia Le said as she took out a duster and began to dust various bright green chairs.

Tenten stared at the chairs for a while before she looked at Sakura, who had already sat down. Tenten shrugged as she followed suit and sat down as well.

"So, Tenten, tell me, what has been troubling you," Jia Le said as she out three cups down on the tiny coffee table.

"Um…," Tenten looked at the cups awkwardly.

"Oh, that's rose petal tea, homemade," Jia Le said.

"Oh," Tenten glanced over at Sakura and saw that she was downing the tea. Assuming the tea was not poisonous, she took a sip.

Sakura went over to Jia Le and began whispering in her ear.

"Oh… I see." Jia Le said after Sakura returned to her chair.

"You seem to be having some boy problems," Jia said making quotation hand signs around the word boy.

"Wha?" Tenten cried confused, "I…I am?"

"What was his name again?" Jia Le asked herself, "Hyuuga Neji was it?"

"Oh… that's what you mean, yeah him," Tenten mumbled.

Yeah, and he won't give me a chance to apologize." Tenten sighed.

"So you're admitting it's your fault?" Jia Le questioned.

"Yeah."

"Have you ever considered that maybe he really liked you?" Jia Le said.

"Him? Like me? No way," Tenten stated.

"From what Sakura told me, yes way," Jia Le stated firmly, "I mean think about it."

"Okay… fine… I somewhat agree with you," Tenten said.

"Exactly!" Jia Le exclaimed, "Obviously he was greatly hurt by the girl he's set his eyes on so he's sunk into great despair and can no longer face you."

"Sakura definitely didn't explain Neji very well," Tenten mumbled, " Neji would never be like that."

"And why not?" Jia Le asked.

"Because that's just not Neji," Tenten argued, "I mean if we were talking about any other guy I would take your word for it but this is Neji and despite the fact that I've only had one normal conversation with him, he would never be like that."

"Yeah but…"

"It doesn't matter, it's just NOT Neji," Tenten stood up from the green chair, turned around and walked out.

"She's hopeless, don't you think Sakura?" Jia Le looked towards Sakura.

"Yeah, hopeless."

_(Somewhere)_

Tenten trudged moodily around the streets sighing ever so often.

"This is screwed up," Tenten mumbled to herself, "What if what that crazy lade\y said is true? Wait, it can't be true, but what it is?"

"Ack!!! This is so confusing!!" Tenten cried out.

_(Monday Morning)_

The thought of the possibility that what Jia Le said was true had kept Tenten awake all night, and the night before, how was Tenten going to drag herself out of bed?

Tenten painfully sat up and went along preparing for the day. It was once again Monday. Once again.

_(Random Hallway)_

Tenten held her books close to her as she walked in the busy hallways. Her mind was buried deep in though and didn't pay much attention. The words from Jia Le still crowded her mind. Suddenly she felt her feet trip over a strange object and she fell face down on the ground. (again)

'Ow.' Tenten thought, she knew every pair of eyes in the halls would be staring at her right now and in moments the halls would burst out in laughter. But Tenten wasn't very psychic, because the only sounds that could be hears were quiet murmurs.

Tenten slightly looked up and saw standing right in front of her, Hyuuga Neji. Neji frowned slightly before he extended his hand out to Tenten cause\ing more murmurs from the crowd.

Tenten could feel the guilt inside her build up,' Why is he being so nice?' Tenten thought as she slipped her hand in Neji's.

Neji swiftly pulled Tenten up and pulled her close to him, Tenten could feel her face burn up, 'What's he doing?'

Just then Neji smirked as he said, "From my experiences you're supposed to WALK to class on your FEET, not SQUIRM there on you STOMACH."

Tenten had a stunned look on her face as she went over what he just said. Laughter sounded in the background.

Tenten felt her face heat up from pure embarrassment and anger. She pushed Neji away as tears threatened to fall from her ryes. She ran down the hallway, threw open the doors and ran out.

Neji watched as Tenten ran out, 'maybe I shouldn't have done that,' Neji thought as he started to feel guilty.

'Yeah but its revenge,' another side of him argued.

'But is it worth it?'

Author's Note: Yay!! Finished!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!!!

This is the translation for Jia Le's name (in case you want to know.) The first character _jia _means home or house. The second character _le _means joy or happiness. Literally _Jia Le _translates as house/home happy/joy. But as you all should know that doesn't make sense. So what this actually means is the joy of the family.

Happy Holidays!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Greetings All! Sorry for the delay of the update, I've been busy with school, friends and just life in general. But now that I've found time to settle down and WRITE, I present to you……

City Life

Chapter 8: Revenge

Tenten gazed upwards at her current residence, the dorm building. During the daytime, the dorm building had looked beautiful, but now in the dim moonlight it looked dark and gloomy, so similar to how Tenten felt inside. Tenten heavily sighed as she stepped into the brightly lit lobby and out of the mid-spring night.

The button flashed signaling the end of Tenten's elevator ride. Stepping outside, she noticed a figure standing outside her dorm door. Ever so curious, she slowly crept towards f\her dorm ready to scream. Just then, the figure who seconds ago was staring at the door turned around and faced Tenten, her eyes lit up immediately.

"Lee!!" Tenten cried as she ran towards him.

"Tenten!" Lee let Tenten fall into his arms.

"Why are you here?" Tenten asked as she pulled herself away from him.

"Do I need a reason to be here with my best friend?" Lee questioned.

"No, no reason at all. I'm glad you're here, really glad," Tenten responded.

"So this is hoe you treat guests eh? Let them stand in front of the door?" Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right," Tenten mumbled sheepishly as she dug in her pocket for the keys.

"This place in\s quite nice," Lee said once he was inside the dorm room.

"Yeah, you want something to drink?" Tenten asked.

"Tea would be nice," Lee responded.

"You want wu-long tea I assume. Tenten said

"You know me too well," Lee chuckled.

Lee watched as Tenten trotted into the kitchen. She seemed less vibrant than usual. Something was up.

Tenten sighed as she placed two cups on the table.

"Tenten what's wrong?" Lee asked.

"What?! Wrong, nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that?!" Tenten forced a laugh.

"You just aren't your usual self, even laugh sounds different," Lee stated.

"No, it's nothing, I'm just tired, and besides when did you learn to analyze people?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, we've known each other since we were five, stop lying. And besides, if I didn't know how to analyze you by now, I've failed on being your best friend," Lee responded.

"I guess you're right," Tenten sighed, "the story's quite long."

"Well my flight home doesn't leave till next week," Lee responded, "we have plenty of time.

"All right, I'll tell you," Tenten then proceeded to tell Lee about Neji and her.

_(A While Later)_

"And you're all depressed over a guy?" Lee asked.

"Yeah but…" Tenten began.

"He humiliated you Tenten," Lee cried, "And yet you want a chance to apologize?"

"It was my fault in the first place," Tenten argued.

"Yeah, but he didn't get humiliated, you did. Tenten you shouldn't be depressed for him, it's not fair!"

"You don't know anything about him!" Tenten cried out.

"This isn't like you at all! The Tenten I know will never be depressed over a guy; she would never defend a guy, a guy that she became utterly humiliated from. Is it just me or do you feel something for him, love perhaps?" Lee responded.

Lee had hit the nail dead on, Tenten was speechless.

"No, it's not that, it can't be I…" Tenten collapsed on the couch in a crumpled heap.

"Tenten trust me," Lee came over and sat down beside her, "I'm your best friend, you must get back at him, you must."

"But…" Tenten retorted.

"So you do like him?" Lee asked.

"No…" 

"Exactly, I can help, we can make up the perfect plan," Lee put his hand on Tenten's shoulders, "do you trust me?"

"…fine," Tenten shook off Lee's hand and walked towards the direction of her room. As she reached the door, her head tilted back and faced Lee, "You've changed Lee, you've changed.

(School Hallway)

Tenten made her way through the crowded hallway, the school seemed more lively than usual. Normally at this time you could only hear the rustling of skirts and pant legs and the taps of rushed footsteps as everyone hurried to their morning classes, but today conversation filled the halls as if everyone had all the time in the world to get to their classrooms. Even though Tenten had absolutely no interest in what they were rambling on about, she still caught what was being said.

"I can't wait till next Sunday," one random girl said.

"I know, it's Neji's violin concert," Another girl said.

"He looks gorgeous playing the violin," the other girl said.

"You've seen him?" girl number 2 said.

"Yeah, I went to his last concert," Girl number 1 replied.

"Lucky!" girl number 2 cried enviously.

Upon hearing this, Tenten rolled her eyes, 'Oh boy' she thought, 'Neji this, Neji that.'

_(Later)_

Tenten strolled around the empty halls mindlessly. It was lunch again and Tenten had finished extra early.

As she continued with her stroll, she could hear music playing faintly in the background. The more she walked, the louder it became, until finally she came face to face with the music room. The door was slightly open so Tenten peeked in. There on the stage was Hyuuga Neji playing the violin.

'Wow' Tenten thought as she let the sweetly strung music flow through her ears.

Suddenly, Tenten heard the music stop, and as she looked at Neji again, she saw that he was looking at her.

"Tenten," Neji greeted as he stepped towards her.

Startled, Tenten turned around and ran out hastily.

_(Later that night)_

Tenten struggled to focus on the life science assignment in that lay in front of her. Lee watched from his guest room which was just across the hall. Just from watching her scratch her head in frustration, Lee could tell that something was up.

"Tenten, need help?" Lee asked as he came into Tenten's study and plopped down on a chair.

"Oh nothing," Tenten sighed tapping her pencil.

"Come on! Tell me!" Lee whined.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend!"

"But I want some privacy!"

"Then I'll leave right now," Lee pouted, stood up and headed for the door.

:Okay! Okay, I'll tell you," Tenten sighed.

"Yay!" Lee grinned mischievously as he rushed back to his chair.

"Okay, just earlier today I heard Neji playing the violin and I can't get it out of my head," Tenten sighed.

"Neji plays the violin?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, he was practicing for his concert I guess," Tenten said.

"Concert?" Lee's ears perked up.

"Yeah, Neji's performing next Sunday," Tenten replied.

"Where?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, didn't ask."

"Well find out tomorrow," Lee demanded.

"Why? You like violin music?" Tenten questioned.

"No! Don't you get it? It's the perfect chance!" Lee cried.

"For what?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Revenge!"

"How?" Tenten was now confused.

"By ruining his concert!" I haven't thought of the exact plan yet but just find out the location," Lee said.

"I guess," Tenten said going back to her life science assignment.

_(Next Day)_

"So we're going to somehow sneak into the backstage and re-tune Neji's violin to make it as messed up as possible?" Tenten asked unsure.

"Yeah!" Lee cried.

"Don't you think the plan is a bit fault? I mean…" Tenten started.

"Oh, it'll work out!" Lee winked as he strolled to the kitchen phone to order take-out.

_（__Day of the Performance, Royale Music Hall__）_

Tenten and Lee walked into the main auditorium of the Royale Music Hall, the fanciest performance hall in all of Fire Country.

In order to fit in, Tenten had put on her best Qi Pao and had done her hair up. Lee just wore hit ever-so-familiar green jumpsuit.

"So Neji's performance is 5th according to the program, so you will sneak backstage during the last quarter of the 4th performance."

Okay, but how will I sneak past the guards?" Tenten questioned.

"I've got that sorted it," Lee said winking, "so just sit back and enjoy the show.

_(4__th__ Performance Last Quarter)_

Tenten sneaked past the rows of seats and made her way to the back stage. Amazed to find no guards asking for VIP passes, Tenten slid in and began searching for Neji's room.

'Neji, Neji, where' is Neji's room?' Tenten thought, 'Aha! Hyuuga Neji!'

Tenten stepped warily inside and almost on an instant spotted Neji's violin. Walking over she quickly began randomly turning the nobs, Tenten being totally absorbed in the violin didn't notice the steady footsteps progressing towards the room.

"Um, Tenten? What are you doing?" Neji asked as he stood at the open doorway.

'Crap!' Tenten thought, "Uh, I was just admiring your violin yeah, I think I'll just go now," Tenten slipped past Neji and out of the room.

'Crap, crap, crap, he must've figured it out!' Tenten thought as she made her way back to her seat in the audience.

"So how did it go?" Lee asked.

"Horrid," Tenten said, "he totally found out, I'm dead."

"Well, we'll have to see for ourselves," Lee said motioning towards the stage.

Tenten focused back on stage and saw Neji come on. Neji seemed to look around at the audience and his eyes met Tenten's.

'Oh crap, this can't be happening, it's just that he's looking my way, nothing else, calm down,' Tenten thought.

Neji soon began to play; Tenten could tell the piece was "the four seasons." Every few bars, Tenten would notice a note go off tune and everyone around her cringe.

"He didn't tune it back?' Tenten thought, 'But why? Did he not notice me mess with his violin?'

"Maybe he isn't as genius as everyone says he is," Lee whispered to Tenten.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Tenten said.

_(After the Concert)_

"Phew!" Tenten sighed as she walked out of the concert hall, Lee had said he wanted to go to the washroom so Tenten came out alone.

"So how was revenge?" a voice asked.

Tenten turned around and saw Neji standing there, smirking with his violin case on his back.

"Huh? What? You figured out?" Tenten cried.

"I'm not stupid you know," Neji said.

"Then why didn't you tune it back?" Tenten asked.

"I guess I wanted to make you feel guilty," Neji replied.

"You're mean!" Tenten cried and pouted crossing her arms.

"Wow, you're childish," Neji said.

Tenten didn't say anything.

"Okay, okay fine, I guess I felt bad about the other day," Neji sighed.

"Yay!" Tenten stuck out her hand, "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends," Neji shook Tenten's hand, "Oh wait lemme make a phone call."

_(With Lee)_

Lee's phone vibrated in his pocket, he reached for it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Thanks, it was great," Came from the other side.

"No problem Neji, anything for a friend," Lee said, "But I can't believe you'd ask for my help, ain't I the youth freak?"

"Oh shut up."

Author's Note: Taa-daa!!! Done!!!!! YAY!!!!!! Neji and Tenten are friends again!!! And Neji's talking more!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! Anyways, Sasuke and the others are gonna come in the next chapter. And an important question:

SasuSaku or LeeSaku????

Anyways:

Wu-Long tea: Chinese black tea

Qi Pao: Chinese dress.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. SPECIAL MESSAGE!

The following message is for the people who flamed my story a while ago:

First of all as a writer, I am happy to receive criticism from my readers because they help me improve my writing so thank you anyone who does that. But messages such as:

i'm sorry but this just plain sucks. it;s obvious u depretly need creatvity  
and fast. until then plz stop riting and spare us all. btw, um have u had ur  
brain checked recently?

Or

What can i say? no talent? i mean it! it's sad u spend so much time riting  
when u can't. i really pity u and by god u have brain problems. although i am  
surprised u have friends wow it must suc 2 b them

Aren't exactly what you call CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thus I will make my point here:

First of all if you're going to flame, actually log in to do it. If you don't it just shows that you're a wimp and that you most likely have less talent than I do. I mean since you're INSULTING me, you obviously want to show how awesome YOU ARE. So why don't you log in so that I can actually READ YOU STORIES. Or maybe you don't have stories in the first place. If you aren't better than someone, don't just go around saying "you suck" it just proves to the author that you are shallow and desperately need some confidence. If you're gonna flame me, log in and do it, that way at least I can label you as a BRAVE FLAMER.

Second, if you're going to say "I suck", actually tell HOW I SUCK. For all I know it's opposites day where you live and you're praising me in a weird twisted way. (And if it is Opposites day, leave a note that indicates the special occasion.)

Third, the review says that my friends must be miserable and that it's a wonder how I have friends. If you have so many friends and they're all SOOO awesome, why snoop around with my stories and leave a point less review that I DELETED. Why not go and have them buy you some expensive Calvin Klein sunglasses or something. Obviously you either have no friends or they're figments of your IMAGINATION.

Fourth, it seems as if you pity me since I have no talent eh? Well guess what I pity you too. It seems that you have so little confidence that you gain confidence by putting me down, well guess what, thank you. You just made me SOO happy knowing that you gained confidence by insulting you. Obviously I hold a VERY SPECIAL place in your heart. Because no one goes around insulting random person they pulled from the streets to gain confidence. Neither does anyone go around randomly insulting a Hobo to gain confidence, it's more the hobos insulting other people who are BETTER than them to gain confidence.

There I have made my point. If you or WHOEVER continues the random flames, I will not be so kind. I have warned you so don't go crying to your mommy when things turn ugly. And if you want war, well bring it on bitch.


	10. Chapter 9: Hinata and Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who supports me so much and anyone who reviewed to the last chapter. I seriously wasn't expecting any reviews. So in order to thank you, I finished this chapter faster. Anyways, I've decided to write SasuSaku since the people who bothered to vote liked SasuSaku more.

Special Note: Many people have reviewed saying that they found out that this story is somewhat similar to Hana Yori Dango or Boys Over Flowers. It seems that no one bothered to read the beginning note or just didn't know what I meant. I wrote that my story was inspired by Meteor Garden which is the Chinese television series based on Hana Yori Dango.

Anyways enjoy the chapter.

City Life

Chapter 9: Hinata and Sakura

_(School Cafeteria)_

Tenten tapped her fingers happily as she savored the taste of her absolute favorite, seaweed dumplings.

"You seem awfully happy," a voice mumbled in her year.

"Ah! Stalker!" Tenten flung her arms around just as she tipped landing safely in the 'stalker's' arms.

"Oh it's you Neji," Tenten mumbled sheepishly.

"What are you having for lunch?" Neji dropped Tenten as he picked up her bento making a weird face.

"It's seaweed dumplings," Tenten replied as she punched Neji's arm for dropping her.

"Commoner food looks disgusting," Neji commented.

"Oh shut up," Tenten said suddenly realizing how literally the whole room of girls were glaring there evil deadly preppy rich girl glares at her.

"Uh Neji," Tenten motioned towards the crowd..

"Oh," Neji put down the bento and grabbed Tenten's hand, "come on."

"Hey! My bento!" Tenten cried.

"Hurry up! Let's go! " Neji tugged, "I'll buy you a new one."

"But my seaweed dumplings!"

"Oh dear lord."

_(Neji's Car)_

"So where are we going?" Tenten asked.

"Lunch."

"Yes, duh! But where?"

"Don't feel the need to tell you," Neji replied.

"Fine then," Tenten pouted, "Stop the car, I'm getting off."

"If you stay, you'll get to see Naruto make fun of Sasuke and his new girlfriend," Neji said.

"Is that a real bribe?" Tenten looked at Neji suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Keep on driving."

_(Hyuuga Estate)_

"Um… we're eating at your house?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at Neji.

"No, it's just that you look really odd for where we're going.

"Oh dear, not another ultra fancy restaurant," Tenten grumbled, "I think I look fine. I don't wanna change.

"In those over sized track pants and t-shirt you look worse than my cook," Neji replied.

"I'm changing," Tenten said before mumbling, "I definitely DO NOT want to be your cook."

Once inside, Tenten stopped and gawked. The place was huge and look like a GIGANTIC shrine. It was very traditional with rock gardens, bonsai plants, parchment shutters framed by redwood and lotus flowers in a nicely filtered pond.

"Um, are you sure you live here?" Tenten looked at Neji " are you sure you're not just some butler or something?"

"Neji-sama, welcome home," a middle aged house-keeper greeted Neji.

"There's the answer to your question," Neji said before returning to the housekeeper, "Where's Hinata?"

"In the music room."

"Come on Tenten," Neji dragged Tenten along.

"Umm, how come she didn't ask about me?" Tenten asked.

"It's none of her business, anyways, we're here," Neji pushed open a large door.

"Oh it's you Neji-nisan," a girl at the piano turned her head.

"Hey," Neji pushed Tenten forward, "Anyways this is Tenten, she's coming to lunch with us. Help her out, she's not dressed right."

"Okay," Hinata came over and led Tenten out of the room.

_(Hinata's Room)_

Pieces of clothing flung out of a huge closet and landed on the feather bed where Tenten currently sat.

"So tell me about yourself," Hinata said as she emerged from the closet clothes and hair slightly rumpled.

"Well I'm Neji's school mate in school, I got in because of scholarship, I study psychology as my major, and I'm Neji's junior by 1 year. I'm Chinese in background and I know a bit of martial arts and I've been in military school before. So I heard that you're his cousin right? Cool. So… tell me about Neji-senpai."

"I've heard that you're birthday is in February right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"Neji-nisan is younger than you if that's the case," Hinata said, "He skipped a grade in elementary."

"Oh…"

"Ahh!" Hinata waved around an outfit, "Here try this on."

"Oh, okay," Tenten eyed the outfit before she made her way into the washroom.

_(Music Room)_

"Um… Neji-nisan."

Neji turned towards Hinata's voice, "Uh hey, Tenten?!"

"Hey Neji," Tenten bit her lip awkwardly.

Tenten was dressed in a lime green short sleeve Esprit summer dress that ended by her knees. A pair of Nine West sunglasses rested upon her head. She had her hair done in braids and a pair of simple platform leather flip-flops from Prada.

"So can we go?" Tenten asked.

"Uh yeah. Come on." Neji turned around and began

_(Long Men Restaurant Main Hall)_

"Wow," Tenten mumbled as she looked at the restaurant surroundings.

One the floor there was a brilliant red carpet adorned with patterns of dragons, two carved redwood poles stood at the two sides and reached right up to the tall ceiling. The ceiling was carved with dragons, phoenixes, Chinese, goddesses and famous Chinese folklore stories. The walls had golden wallpaper and scrolls of famous poems written in calligraphy and Chinese paintings.

Neji went over to the register desk as Tenten told Hinata of the stories she recognized on the ceiling.

"Wow, you know a lot," Hinata smiled sweetly as she listened to Tenten ramble on.

"Come on guys," Neji said, "Our private room is upstairs!"

"Coming!" Hinata said as she dragged Tenten along.

_(Private Room)_

"Tenten!" the cheerful girl wrapped Tenten up in a really tight hug.

"Sakura, let go. Wait, Sakura!?" Tenten screamed, "Why are you here?!"

"Um…" Sakura looked away, "I…"

"So you got a problem with my new girlfriend?" Sasuke came over and put an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Pfft, ha!" Tenten laughed, "Nice joke Sakura," then she realized everyone was staring at her weirdly, "Wait, it's not a joke?"

Sakura shook her head, the others did the same.

'Thump.' Tenten fainted.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Sakura! How could you not tell me that you were… Ow!" Tenten's forehead bumped right into Neji's.

"Hi again Tenten!" Sakura waved happily.

"Sakura, how could you go out with him?! He's a playboy!!" Tenten cried.

"Well he's not that bad," Sakura reasoned, "and he's really sweet."

"He is?!" Naruto cried giving Sasuke a really weird look, Sasuke glared back.

"Well yeah, in his own weird way," Sakura said.

"Okay seriously, give her a break and besides, the food's here," Sasuke motioned towards the waitress.

"What?! You guys ordered without me?! How could you?! I…" Tenten began.

"Don't worry, we ordered seaweed dumplings," Neji said.

"I'm happy," Tenten beamed.

"Childish," Neji mumbled earning him a glare.

"Mmm, this is good," Naruto smiled.

Hinata giggled before she took out her handkerchief to dab off the bit of wasabi on Naruto's cheek while blushing.

"Wha?! Oh, thanks Hinata " Naruto smiled. (Again.)

"Oh, so you guys are getting all mushy without me?!"

"Ah! Gaara-kun!" Hinata cried.

"Hey man!" Naruto cried as Tenten and Sakura both waved.

"Hey," Gaara came over and sat besides Naruto.

"Looks like everyone's here, guess we can break the news," Neji looked over at Hinata as she nodded.

"Huh?" Tenten looked confused.

"My younger sister Hanabi is coming back from her study trip in New York and we're going on a cruise and we want you guys to come along," Hinata said.

"Cool!! I know where to rent a cruise ship for really cheap!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke smirked, "Commoners,"

"What?!" Sakura cried.

"Um, we have our own cruise ship," Hinata said.

"Oh," Sakura mumbled.

"Rich people," Tenten sighed.

"Hn," Neji smirked.

"Um people?" Gaara said, "the food's getting cold."

"Oh, oooh! Seaweed dumplings!" Tenten happily picked up her chopsticks and dug in.

Neji sighed as he looked at her, "Childish."

Hinata giggled as she looked at Neji and Tenten.

"What?" Neji and Tenten both looked at Hinata.

"Nothing," Hinata said innocently.

_(Outside of Long Men Restaurant)_

"Hey Sakura," Hinata tapped on Sakura's shoulder, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Yeah??" Sakura followed Hinata around to the other side of the restaurant.

"I need your help," Hinata said, "I want to get Tenten together with Neji. I've never seen Neji this happy with someone before."

"He's happy?" Sakura raised another eyebrow.

"You'd know what I was talking about if you lived with him, I'd tell you but it's a really long story," Hinata said, "and besides Tenten's really happy too, look over there."

Sakura looked over to where Hinata pointed and saw Tenten giggling while Neji stood there talking.

"Um… aren't they already together?" Sakura asked.

"Well no, they're 'best friends'," Hinata said.

"Really? They look like a couple so much," Sakura said, "So what's your plan?"

"You work at the coffee room on Wednesday nights right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Author's Note: Hoped you liked it!! Anyways, I have great new!!!! I got second in my kendo tournament in Japan!!!!!!! (Not in finals though TT) I have a Kung Fu tournament coming up soon. WISH ME LUCK!!!! Anyways:

:

Neji will not be calling Hinata Hinata-sama. Also I've changed Hinata's personality a bit. She's not gonna stutter or be that shy. She's gonna be down to earth, innocent, cute with a shy touch.

The restaurant name translates as Dragon Gate in Chinese.


	11. Chapter 10: Mistakes & Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hello peoples! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever and that I sorta died but I have an explanation!! After I posted the last chapter I got busy with making costumes for Sakura-con in Seattle which was in the end of March (Cosplayed Tenten Shipuuden and Tifa from Final Fantasy) Also I was practicing for my kung-fu tournament which just passed and I got first in my sector and third overall. And then I had to practice for this piano thing which I got scholarship. And then after that before I could actually settle down and actually start writing, I got busy with making costumes again for Anime Central in mid-May in Chicago, even tough I'm grounded but I bribed my mom that I'd do chores for a month. (Cosplaying Rukia from Bleach as a favor for a friend and Eiji from PoT.) But since I feel bad about not updating, I've stopped hand-sewing non-stop to give you the next chapter:

Chapter 10: Mistakes and Misunderstandings

'_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!'_

"Coming! Coming!" Tenten shouted as she reached for the door, "Oh hey, Neji."

"Hey, you ready?" Neji leaned against the door frame.

"I knew it! Haha! I knew you liked me! This is your twisted way of asking me out right?" Tenten cried as she danced her victory dance around the room.

"Uh, no, I came here to pick you up for the cruise," Neji replied, "Maybe Hinata should have come instead."

"Oh right, hehe," Tenten mumbled embarrassed, "Come inside for a while let me get my things and change." Tenten motioned to her loose pooh bear pajamas.

"Yea, and by the way, when you like someone don't push it onto them and say they like you," Neji slid through the door and made his way to the couch.

"Whatever Neji!"

A while later Tenten came out of her room with her stuff and dumped it in front of the door, "Come on Neji! Let's go!"

Sighing at Tenten childishness, Neji got up from the sofa and led Tenten out her dorm.

_(In the Car)_

"Tenten!" Hinata cried as Tenten sat beside her in the backseat.

"Hey Hinata," Tenten replied smiling.

Little did Neji know that for the next three and a half hours he would constantly be hearing giggling and laughter bursting out at random moments and suspicious whispering coming from the back seat. Well I wonder who that would be….. this is gonna be a long ride.

_(The Harbor)_

"Yo Neji!" Naruto cried waving frantically at him as he happy to be away from giggling girls (Namely Tenten and Hinata high on sugar) waved back slightly.

"Hey Neji," Sasuke greeted.

"Hh… hey," Neji replied as it got awkwardly silent before…

"Hinata-neechan! Neji-nisan!!

Neji looked back and saw Hanabi waving frantically and practically jumping up and down, and he waved back.

"Hey guys," Hinata dragged Hanabi over to the crowd, "This, is my little sister Hanabi."

"Hey everyone," Hanabi greeted.

"Um… where's Sakura?" Hinata looked around, "AAHH!"

"Haha caught you hehehe!" Sakura cried as she hugged Hinata tightly from the back.

"Um… Uchiha, what did you feed her?" Gaara asked.

"Why ask me?" Sasuke replied.

"Maybe cuz she was in your car?" Gaara said.

"Haha lover boy, looks like you got some babysitting to do," Naruto laughed.

"Shut up bitch."

"Yo Uchiha, use proper terminology, he's male, it's bastard!" Neji cried as Sasuke walked away dragging Sakura.

"So uhh, what are we doing?" Tenten asked clearly bored out of her mind.

"Oh umm… the boat should be arriving soon," Hinata said, "Um.. Hanabi, do you have your watch?"

"Yea, It's 3:55, "Hanabi replied looking around, "Hey over there! I think that's our boat!"

"Come on peoples! Let's go!!" Naruto cried.

"Yo Uchiha!" Gaara shouted, "We're leaving!!"

_(Aboard the Cruise Boat. Day 1)_

Tenten and Sakura were both leaning on the railing of the cruise boat as they watched the sunset and the waves. Wind blew through their hair and the fresh ocean smell filled their senses. Shore couldn't be seen any angle you looked and from the looks of it was well past the afternoon.

"It's so beautiful," Tenten sighed as she turned to Sakura.

"I know," Sakura rest her cheek on her palm, "I never thought I would be able to see such a sight in real life or go on such a cruise."

"Yea, a year ago I never even believed I would be able to go to such a fancy University," Tenten replied.

"But it must be really pretty at the farm," Sakura said.

"Yea, it was nice, just really isolated," Tenten replied.

"It must be really romantic there though, you know in the wide open, golden wheat fields, running around through apple orchards and picking ruby colored strawberries," Sakura said.

"Yea, guess you could say that," Tenten said, "But this, this is romantic."

"Yea, I wish Sasuke would come up with me," Sakura sighed, "But he says it's a waste of time."

"You guys seem to be enjoying yourself eh?"

"Oh hey, Hinata," Tenten greeted as Hinata handed her and Sakura a glass of ice water.

"Thanks," Sakura said, "So you're done flirting with Naruto?"

"Ack Sakura! Don't say it like that," Hinata blushed deeply, "I was only showing him the cruise route."

"Keep making up excuses Hinata," Tenten said sipping her water.

"You guys suck," Hinata pouted.

"We love you too Hinata," Sakura replied.

"Hey guys! Dinner ready soon, the maid just told me."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved happily.

Sasuke came over and plopped down on a wooden bench. Sakura came over and sat beside him as he loosely put an arm around her waist.

"Come to think of it I'm getting kind of hungry, aren't you?" Hinata nudged Tenten.

"Huh? Oh yea," Tenten replied, "Come on let's go get something to eat and give these lovebirds some private time."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hinata said as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura blushed.

"So," Sakura started, "Since they left us alone..."

Before she could finish Sasuke had pushed her against the bench and grazed his lips against hers before whispering into her ear, "I'm thinking way ahead of you."

Sakura giggled as she leaned up and met her lips against his in another kiss.

I have a feeling Sasuke and Sakura are gonna be late for dinner. Let's hope they don't mind leftovers.

_(Day 2)_

Breakfast on the second day was held in the second dining hall. The dining hall unlike the main one had western décor. The tables were wood and covered in checkered white and red tablecloth. A single rose in a glass vase served as center pieces for each table. White satin drapes covered the floor-length windows that led to the deck of the boat. The flooring was carpet in a light shade of beige and the walls were covered in rose tinted textured wallpaper.

"Wow, everything's so fancy here," Sakura said as she sat down at a table with Hinata and Tenten.

"Yea, and the food is so pretty looking, I feel guilty eating it," Tenten said as she tried to stab the fork into her food.

"Hey guys!" Hanabi pulled over a chair and sat in between Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey Hanabi-chan!" Sakura greeted.

"So do you guys like the cruise so far?" Hinata asked as she ate.

"Yup!" Tenten replied happily as Sakura nodded while blushing.

"Awwwee!" Hanabi teased, "You're blushing!"

"It's about Sasuke isn't it?" Tenten asked jabbing Sakura in the ribs playfully.

"So what did you guys do after we left you guys alone last night?" Hinata asked mischievously.

"Yea, did you feel the love?" Hanabi asked nudging Sakura.

"Ahh! You guys!! Shut up!!" Sakura flailed her arms around as everyone burst out laughing. Sakura soon joined in.

"So what are you guys laughing about?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said cutely as everyone began giggling wildly again.

'Okay…' Sasuke mouthed as he backed away mortified.

"Scared already Uchiha? I had to live through a whole three and a half hours of that yesterday," Neji said as Sasuke sat down beside him.

"Shut up," Sasuke replied.

_(Later on in the Bar Room)_

"Yay! I scored again!" Tenten jumped around happily as she got ready again placing her stick on the pool table.

"Wow, you suck Naruto, getting beat by a girl," Gaara snickered as ha came over holding a glass of wine.

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't be much better," Naruto said frustrated as he watched Tenten shoot another ball into a hole.

"So you've grown tired of the gossiping girls?" Neji said as he walked over.

"No, I just like beating Naruto up in pool, I get such a nice reaction," Tenten said cheerfully, "Oooh, what's that in you hand?"

"A dart," Neji held up the dart for Tenten to see.

"Oooh! I wanna throw darts!" Tenten dragged Neji along as she flung the pool stick to Gaara.

"It's between you and me now Naruto," Gaara said as he positioned the stick.

"Hey why do you get to go first?" Naruto whined.

"Because I'm replacing Tenten," Gaara said.

"But there's only one ball left!" Naruto cried.

"Sucker."

"Yo guys, we're almost at our first stop, it's gonna take about thirty minutes," Sasuke said as he made his way down into the bar room.

"So you're done making out with Sakura?" Naruto joked.

"Um… Sakura's over there," Sasuke motioned to the table where Hinata, Hanabi and Sakura sat.

"Damn."

_(First Stop, A Beach) (AN: Don't wanna think of a name for a beach. Yes I know, I'm lazy.)_

"Wow, it's pretty," Sakura said as she plopped down besides Sasuke.

"Hn, everything's pretty to you," Sasuke said as he put an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Oh shut up," Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's bare shoulder and clung onto his waist.

"Oh yea Sasu-kun," Sakura began once again.

"Yea?" Sasuke replied.

"What do you think about Neji and Tenten?" Sakura motioned towards the other end of the beach where Neji and Tenten were playing beach volleyball.

"Hn?" Sasuke eyed Sakura weirdly.

"Well they look cute together don't you think?" Sakura suggested.

"I don't know where you get this from, now shut up," Sasuke said as he proceeded to look at the ocean.

"But, but mmph!" Sakura began before Sasuke silenced her with a kiss.

"I hate you Sasuke," Sakura pouted.

"Love you too," Sasuke replied smirking.

_(With Hinata and Hanabi)_

"So Hina-chan," Hanabi started, "When did Neji-nisan get a girlfriend?"

"Huh? What? Oh you mean Tenten?" Hinata said snapping back into real life.

"Yea."

"They aren't going out."

"Really?'

"Yea. They're 'friends'."

"Neji's screwed."

"I agree."

"Hey guys!"

Hinata and Hanabi turned heads and saw a slightly sunburned Naruto heading towards them.

"Whoa! What happened to you?! You look like a lobster!" Hanabi cried as she got a chance to look at Naruto.

"Forgot sunscreen," Naruto plopped down on the sand beside the Hyuuga sisters.

"Here you better put some on…before it gets worse," Hinata offered her bottle of sunscreen shyly while looking away.

"Oh, thanks! I needed that, or else I'd look cooked for the main ceremony tonight," Naruto joked as he squirted the sunscreen onto his hand.

Hinata giggled slightly before she pretended to be absolutely absorbed by her backpack zipper.

"Oh yea, wanna go for a swim?" Naruto asked again he got up.

"Um… I don't really know how to… um swim yea," Hinata replied nervously.

"That's okay, I'll show you come on, it'll be fun," Naruto reached out his hand and pulled Hinata up beside him, "So how bout you Hanabi?'

"I think I'll pass." 

"Sure, come on, Gaara waiting for me," Naruto turned sharply and began pulling Hinata towards the crashing waves.

_(Afternoon, Back on the Boat)_

Tenten emerged from the change room as she wiped her wet hair with the towel draped over her shoulders. In a loosely fitted white blouse and boy shorts she walked up to the deck just in time to see Neji leaning over the ledge.

"Oh hey Neji," Tenten greeted walking over as she leaned over the ledge beside him.

"Hey," Neji replied.

"So uh, what's up?" Tenten asked making conversation.

"Bored," Neji replied, "You?"

"Just came up for some air, oh and one more thing," Tenten proceeded to punch Neji on the shoulder.

"The hell?" Neji looked at Tenten weirdly.

"It was payback for making me fall head first in to the ocean earlier on," Tenten said as Neji continued to glare at her.

"What?" Tenten started to wave her hand in front of Neji's face, "Um hello? Earth to Neji? Neji Ne…"

Grabbing Tenten's waving hand; Neji pulled Tenten towards him and crashed his lips on hers as Tenten's eyes widened. Tenten soon realized what was happening and wound her arms around Neji's neck and dove her fingers in his hair as Neji's arm wrapped around Tenten's waist while the other held on to the railing to keep them from falling into the ocean. The kiss was clumsy since neither knew what they were doing exactly but at a moment like this even the worst of faults couldn't make the moment any less perfect. Their lips melted into each other's and although their noses kept bumping the kiss only became more passionate. Tenten's mind seemed to shut off and the world seemed to fade leaving them in the fiery moments of a horribly coordinated first kiss. But then again like how every magical fairytale ended, every moment of bliss would end too and you would soon be shot back into painful reality.

"Hyuuga!"

Neji pulled away fast as Tenten nearly stumbled and turned around only to see Gaara looking at him with an immensely weird expression.

"Um you had better start preparing for the ceremony it's gonna start in a hour," Gaara said stiffly wishing he hadn't seen what he just saw.

"Oh um sure," Neji began following Gaara as he cast Tenten one last look.

Tenten stood there stunned as she stumbled back a few steps clutching onto the railing for support. She slowly grazed her slightly bruised lip and felt her head spin.

And quieter than a whisper she felt her lips make out the words, "What was that?"

_(Hinata's Room)_

"Wow you look so pretty!" Sakura awed as she looked at Hinata in a shimmery white layered ball gown.

"Thanks, you look pretty too," Hinata commented back.

Sakura currently wore a rose colored silk spaghetti strapped babydoll dress.

"Oi, Tenten, um… Tenten!" Sakura cried as she looked over to Tenten sittinf on the edge of the bed spacing out.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Tenten replied.

"You should go change," Hinata said.

"Oh, okay," Tenten pulled out a read colored silk qipao and made her way to the bathroom.

Once Tenten left Sakura and Hinata pulled out a plan sheet from a hidden compartment in Hinata's bed.

"Oh I can't wait to put the plan to action," Sakura whispered excitedly.

"I know," Hinata said looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"It's so gonna work."

_(The Ceremony)_

The ceremony was held at the grand hall in the cruise boat and the room was both sophisticated and stylish with a touch of eastern flare. It was currently wet up in the form of a cocktail party with two long elaborate glass covered tables stretching on both side on the room with delicious delicacies spread across them along with various colored flower petals and scented candles. Leather chairs and tables spread around the room provided an area to eat. A small stage was at the back of the room in front of the food tables with a fairly large distance to the chairs which could be used as a small dance floor.

The boys namely Gaara and Naruto had arrived first followed by Sasuke and Neji. All of them were dressed in formal attire.

_(With the Girls) _

"Come on let's go already!" Sakura dragged Tenten along with Hinata in front.

"Okay, okay… calm down," Tenten said adjusting her qipao.

Once they reached the door, Hinata went over and opened it letting Sakura and Tenten in when she saw that Neji by the door way. A plan soon formulated in her head and she winked to Sakura as she winked back. Hinata stuck her foot out quickly and Tenten tripped.

"Ahhh!" Tenten fell but instead of being able to fall into Neji's arms like Hinata had planned she, on instinct grabbed Sasuke who was right in front of her causing Sasuke to tip and as they fell, Tenten somehow managed to land on Sasuke in a way that they formed a perfect kiss.

Tenten got up as fast as her hands could hurry and as she looked around at every staring at her, she caught Neji who had shot her a weird un- comprehendible look as he turned around and walked away. Sasuke had soon stood up and walked off with Sakura who bit her lip as she looked towards Tenten. Tenten whipped around silently and headed out the door. Hinata knowing it was her fault ran after her.

"Tenten!" Hinata finally caught up, "Why are you leaving? The ceremony's not over yet."

"I'm sorry, please give my best wishes to Hanabi in her future studies."

Author's Note: LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! Yea I know it's really screwed up but I lost the old plot plan so I had to make up stuff on the spot again. Oh well. Anyways hope you liked it and REVIEW!!


End file.
